


Blue Iris

by Frankohfrankish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Conversations, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankohfrankish/pseuds/Frankohfrankish
Summary: 私设 伊里斯二世和蕾拉性转。
Relationships: Joanna Lannister/Rhaella Targaryen, Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen





	Blue Iris

“乔安娜，你明知道他渴望权力，如果他同意与我私奔的话，那他将会失去现有的一切，再也没有办法完成心愿，使自己的家族重现荣光，再次振兴西境。”  
“而且，如果我同意跟他私奔的话，那我这一生，就只能隐姓埋名，终老于异国他乡了。我不想因为他，而失去现在的生活，自由的代价对我来说太昂贵了。”  
“公主殿下，您并没有问过堂兄的想法吧。您为何如此确信，堂兄他不会为了您而抛下一切呢？”乔安娜认真地注视着伊莉丝，一字一句地反驳道。“依我看，堂兄对您的爱意，足以胜过他对权力的渴望。”  
“您忘了吗？是谁在盛夏厅的大火里冒死救了您？是他忘却生死，执意要去救您。”  
“他能够为了您舍弃一切，您却不能为了他放下所有。”  
“难道我说错了吗？公主殿下，您刚刚的话语，不过是为自己找借口而已。”  
“你—”伊丽斯气结，一时间竟忘了训斥乔安娜的无礼。  
闻言，伊丽斯一怔，万千思绪涌上心头。  
是啊，她并没有问过泰温的想法，她仅仅只是凭借对他的印象便做出了判断。  
伊丽斯小酌了一口清茶，强迫自己冷静下来，她在心中反复念道，她的想法不会有错，绝对不会有错的。  
他绝对不会为了自己而放弃所有的，他对她的爱意，一定比她对他的爱意少。因为她如果不这样想的话，她将会无法承受铺天盖地而来的愧疚感。所以，她果断地选择了忽略掉这种可能性，哪怕它可能是正确的。  
“我不是姑姑，做不出为了爱情而舍弃继承权的愚蠢行为。”  
“所以，我不会去请求，父王也不会同意，解除我跟雷格的婚约。乔安娜，你不必再劝我了。”  
伊丽斯重重地将白瓷茶杯放在木桌上，以示决心。  
不对，乔安娜为什么会来劝她跟他私奔呢？她可不相信平日里循规蹈矩的她会说出这种叛逆大胆的话语，除非——她联想到近日她的表现，瞬间想到了一种可能性。  
伊丽斯转念一想，她狐疑地看了乔安娜一眼，在心中迅速作出了判断。  
“乔安娜，你是因为雷格的缘故，所以才一直劝我去追求爱情的吧。”伊丽斯凑近了些，微笑着问，“你对雷格的关注，是不是有点过分了？”  
乔安娜的脸上闪过一丝慌乱，支支吾吾半天，她不知道该如何回答伊丽斯的疑问。  
见状，伊丽斯半眯起眸子，清澈明亮的紫色瞳孔里闪过一丝狡黠，“前段时间，你想要告诉我，你的意中人就是雷格，对不对？”  
“公主殿下又在跟我开玩笑了。我只是个平凡的侍女，怎么敢奢望王子殿下的垂青呢？”乔安娜浅笑嫣然，伊丽斯敏锐地察觉到那双碧绿如叶的澄明瞳孔里闪过一丝悲哀。“更何况，王子殿下已与公主殿下订了婚。”  
“乔安娜，不要再说那些无用的话语了。我只想要知道你内心的真实想法。”伊丽斯倾身凑近，伸出右手握住了乔安娜的左手。“请告诉我实话，你是否喜欢雷格？”  
“公主殿下，我的确如您所言，深深恋慕着王子殿下。”乔安娜迟疑了一瞬，“即使我明知我的行为是错误的，但—”她垂下眼帘，轻声说道，“我无法抑制从心底跃然而出对他的爱意。”  
看着乔安娜担忧的模样，伊丽斯轻笑出声，轻轻拍了拍她的左手，“没有关系。你愿意把内心深处的真实想法告诉我，我就已经很高兴了。”  
伊丽斯莞尔一笑，笑靥如花。  
“况且，我只把雷格当作弟弟来看待。哪怕我与他订了婚，也不会对他产生任何想法。”伊丽斯勾起唇角，轻笑着说，“他能够得到你这样温柔善良的姑娘的喜爱，是他的幸运。”  
“只是，我希望你能够记住你的身份，不要妄想那些注定不属于你的事物。”伊丽斯微笑着看向乔安娜，话语中颇有些警告的意味，“我知道你是个明事理的姑娘，不会做出不符规矩的事情。”  
乔安娜点了点头，温顺地低下头，眼里黯淡无光。  
“公主殿下，您是如何看待堂兄的呢？”乔安娜浅笑安然，柔声问道。  
当听见泰温这个名字时，伊丽斯有一瞬的晃神，他的身影在她的脑海里浮现出来。  
“泰温。”伊丽斯轻声呢喃道。“泰温。”  
乔安娜安静地注视着伊莉丝，她们就这样保持着沉默，谁也没有开口。  
半晌之后，伊丽斯的唇角微微上扬，露出了温柔的笑颜，柔声倾诉道，“他是我爱上的第一个人，也是唯一能够博取我的欢心，值得我的爱意的人。”  
泰温是伊丽斯的初恋兼挚爱，从那晚花园的初遇开始，她就已经落入了那汪碧绿潭水里，难以自拔。  
他孤傲而聪明，理智而成熟，冷静而坚定，所有她想要的点，他都能够满足她。  
她从未如此深爱过一个人，这种感觉就像冲破束缚的笼中之鸟，拥有自由的喜悦，又像踩错阶梯的迷茫少女，感到刺激的惊险。  
她确信自己是喜欢他的，因为胸膛里跳动的心是无法欺骗人的。每当她见到他的时候，原本平缓的心跳就会不自觉地加快，像是波浪般起伏不定。  
是他让她体会到了爱情的甜蜜与苦涩，是他教会了她如何去爱一个人。  
她深深恋慕着他，以至于她愿意将自己所拥有的一切和他所渴望的一切都赠予他，除了权力。  
她不愿与任何人分享权力，哪怕是他，也不例外。  
她向来无法抗拒危险的诱惑，无论是他，还是王权。她都会用无畏一切的勇气，无视所有的态度，去赢取胜利。  
为了获取权力，她心甘情愿的舍弃爱情，同意嫁给雷格为妻。因为她很确信，他如果位于她的处境里，也会做出同样的选择。  
她爱他，所以她愿意帮助他完成所有的心愿，解决棘手的问题。她就不信，塔贝克伯爵和梅耶斯公爵胆敢对未来的王太子妃不敬，冒犯她青睐的人。  
等乔安娜离开后，伊丽斯松了一口气，惬意地伏在桌上，认真地注视着那条紫晶石项链，仔细地观察着每一处细节。  
那双如宝石般璀璨灿烂的紫色瞳孔里隐隐闪着微光，既像是智慧的光芒，又像是悲伤的泪光。眼神如麋鹿般灵动活泼，富有生机。  
真漂亮啊！伊丽斯在心里感叹道，如果这份礼物，不是他为了庆祝她与雷格订婚，而赠予她的礼物，该有多好呢？  
伊丽斯想了想，也许，她是时候该与泰温见上一面了。  
她知道，他一定会怨憎她的凉薄，因为她果断地同意了与雷格缔结婚姻的请求，舍弃了曾与他许诺的誓言。  
是许多的偶然与巧合，引起她对权力的渴望。即使他没有让她涉入西境的纠纷，她也因为黑火的叛乱，点燃了心中的欲望。  
她可不想他误解自己是个薄情的人，更不想要失去他。尽管她很清楚，这种想法很自私，但是她无法想象离开他的生活，该是怎么样的。她早就习惯了有他的日子，不愿意再去适应新的生活。  
埃德加学士曾告诉过她，可爱的小姐是不会嫁给聪明的先生的，因为会掩盖自己的光芒，可爱的小姐只有嫁给平庸的先生，才能够展现出自己的魅力。  
所以，无论是出于对权力的欲望，还是出于对自身的价值，她都不会选择嫁给他。  
他就像藤蔓一般紧紧缠绕在她的心头，让她无法逃离他所设下的甜蜜陷阱。  
夏夜里的月光清凉如水，伊丽斯寻着清淡的鸢尾花香，迈着优雅的步伐缓缓走到了约定的凉亭里。  
缎子般柔顺的银白色长发里缀着几朵艳丽的红蔷薇，衬得她娇美的面容更加白皙。她穿着初遇时的白色束腰长裙，光滑的丝绸裙子完美地勾勒出少女的曲线。  
她并没有戴祖父赐予她的黑铁王冠，因为那对她来说已经不再合适了，尽管她喜爱王冠上所装饰着的华彩的黄金饰物和璀璨的名贵宝石。  
伊丽斯抬起头，望向夜空，一轮皎洁的明月点亮了漆黑的夜空。越发黯淡的淡金色天空就如诗歌里所描绘的场景般梦幻，而她随风飘扬的纯白色裙摆就如戏剧里所表演的人物般美好。  
清冽冰凉的月光洒落在伊丽斯的身上，像是为她镀上了一层柔和的白色光晕，温暖了她冰冷的脸部轮廓。  
伊丽斯坐在凉亭的大理石椅上，红唇微启，低声哼唱着歌谣《Du bist mein, ich bin dein》。  
这首歌谣，是史蒂芬教她唱的，讲述了温柔善良的虔诚修女爱上了傲慢固执的放荡诗人，从而展开的一段真挚而诚恳的爱情。据他所言，这首歌谣是由某位国王和他的妻子的故事为蓝本写的。只是伊丽斯翻遍了整座图书馆，也没有找到究竟是哪位君王。  
她也曾幻想过他们的未来，如果他们都能够放下一切，没有任何牵挂的话，他们将趁着幽暗天幕的遮掩，携手逃离金碧辉煌的牢笼，去一个没有任何人认识他们的地方，更名改姓，温馨而平凡地度过余生。  
她会与他有几个孩子，她将会宠爱对她撒娇的小女儿，他将会培养眼睛像她的大儿子。这将会是一段令人艳羡的美满婚姻，没有任何的杂质，无关权力，无关金钱。  
但她很清楚，泰温不会答应带她离开的请求，他对她的爱意，绝不足以令他抛弃一切。这是她所坚信不疑的“事实”。  
此时，一道熟悉的声音打断了伊丽斯的思绪。“伊丽斯。”  
一定是泰温，她绝对不会听错的。于是，她侧过头去，将目光投向声音的主人。  
泰温沉默地站在凉亭的最上面一层的石阶上，碧绿如叶的眼瞳里含着一丝矜傲。  
“泰温！”伊丽斯激动地站起身，双手拎起裙摆，迫不及待地朝泰温跑去。  
泰温一怔，他犹豫了一会，还是伸手抱住了她。  
“泰温。”伊丽斯嫣然一笑，甜甜地说，“你终于肯见我了。”  
泰温皱了皱眉，他不知该如何面对伊丽斯，如何处理她的亲密举动，从理智上来说，他应该推开她，因为她即将与王子成婚。但从感情上来讲，他想要拥抱她，因为他不愿意远离这份触手可及的温软。  
“……公主殿下。”泰温沉默了一会，而后艰难地开口。“您逾越了。”他轻轻推开了她，往后退了一步，与她保持距离。  
“我已经说过很多遍了，不要称呼我为公主殿下，直接称呼我的名字就好。”伊丽斯秀气的眉毛微皱，对他不满地抱怨道。“说到逾越，我们以前做过的那么多事，你都忘了吗？”  
泰温沉默了一会，而后艰难地开口。“我都记得。”  
泰温还是没能克制住内心的渴望，他温柔地将伊丽斯拥入怀中，微凉的晚风拂过时，能够闻见若有若无的鸢尾花香。她毛茸茸的发顶轻蹭着他的胸膛，将左手缓缓覆上她的后脑，纤细的手指陷入她柔软的发间，他垂下眼帘注视着那双清澈明亮的紫色眼瞳。  
“伊丽斯。”他低声唤道。  
她亲昵地蹭了蹭他的胸膛，就像只乖巧的小猫般可爱。  
“怎么了？泰温。”她抬头望向他，璀璨的眼瞳里盈满了笑意，绯红的双颊和羞怯的笑容比园中的红山茶花还要甜美可爱。  
泰温低头看着伊丽斯甜美的笑颜，他终究还是无法将绝情的话语倾吐而出。他没有办法对她恶语相向，即使她背叛了他们的感情，毫不犹豫地选择了雷格。  
他明白她的举动是为了什么，因为在他们私会时，她曾告诉过他，权力与金钱，是她唯二不愿与他人分享的事物。  
泰温摇了摇头，没有回答。他的右手稍稍加重了力道，将她抱得更紧了一些，像是害怕她的离去。  
“泰温，你会祝福我和雷格的婚姻吗？”伊丽斯甜甜地问，“下个月的今天，就是我与雷格成婚的日子。”她俏皮地眨了眨眼，微笑着说，“我特意让父王给你发了请帖，我希望，你能够亲眼见证我人生中最重要的一天。”  
这句话如同刀刃刺入心尖那般生疼，但听了她的话，他还是掀起唇角笑笑，轻轻回了声“好。”  
“我就知道你最爱我了。”伊丽斯主动握住了泰温的手，两人十指相扣，亲密无间。她轻柔地吐出几个音节，“谢谢你，泰温。”  
两人的视线交织，他的目光如炬，她的眼神似火。看着彼此眼里所流露出来的柔情，便能够知晓对方的心意，不需要任何的语言表达。  
她的眸子光华流转，唯剩下他的倒影。  
多么美好的两句话啊。那夜，在无数星辰的见证下，他们牵紧了彼此的手，误以为能够就此同行，从青春少艾，到暮雪白头。  
伊丽斯踮起脚尖，趁他没有反应过来时，轻轻覆上了他的唇瓣。他的唇角微凉，像是触碰到了薄荷叶般，令她感到一阵眩晕。  
泰温热烈地回吻住了伊丽斯，他仔细而温柔地描绘着她的唇形，就像他处理公事般专注且认真，不放过任何的细节。  
注视着那双绿如夏海的深邃眼瞳，伊丽斯的心尖一颤，淡淡的红晕爬上了她白皙的脸庞，少女独有的羞怯神色再次出现在她娇美的面容上。  
上主保佑，请让时间停留在这一刻吧。  
这一吻，既如蜻蜓点水般短暂，又如岁月变迁般漫长。  
“泰温，希望你也能够早日找到属于你的爱人。”这一句突然其来的话，将他原本的欣喜打得破碎。  
她的语调很轻，却在他的心里翻起了滔天巨浪，来势汹汹地像是要将他击倒。  
紧接着，是烈焰在心间燃烧。  
“谢谢你的祝福，公主殿下。”泰温攥紧了拳头，忍耐着愤怒与不甘，“我一定会的。”每一个音节都化作了锋利的剑刃，将他的灵魂撕裂成碎片。  
“那就好。”伊丽斯喃喃自语。你知道吗？我有多么希望你能够平安喜乐，哪怕陪在你身边的人不是我。这是她没有说出口的话。  
“泰温，今晚月色真美。”这句甜美的话语就像裹着蜜糖的毒药，如红酒般浓郁香醇，让他毫不迟疑地选择一饮而尽。  
在旁人听来，这只是一句意味不明的赞美。但她相信他能够理解她的意思，因为，她在舞会上向他表露真情时，用的正是这句话。  
而他的回复是，风也温柔。  
“伊丽斯，风也温柔。”泰温不想扫伊丽


End file.
